The Fourth Monster
by Teddypro
Summary: Beowulf and a band of Geats travel through a mountain range after returning to Geatland after Beowulf slew Grendel and Grendel's Mother. But what horror do they encounter during their little expedition. Warning: Short. Please Read and Review.


**Author's Note: In one of my classes were are required to write a journal entry on a particular subject every day for the entire school year. One such subject was creating a fourth monster for Beowulf to fight at some point during the timeline. That is where this story comes from. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Beowulf**

**Beowulf: The Fourth Monster**

* * *

In the years following the death of Grendel's Mother and in the years before Beowulf was crowned king of the Geats, the adventures of Beowulf continued far across Geatland and Norway itself. One such adventure was during a journey through the tall, snowy mountains near Geatland. Beowulf went up with twenty men to cross their snowy peaks. These Geats were battle-hardened and ready for anything. Anything except what they encountered that day.

There they encountered a beast like no other. A creature, who continued to bellow out its name and death threats to the Geats in the form of a rhyming chant, stepped forward out of the hazy mist of fog and snow.

It called:

"Ængämar! Ængämar am I! Come face me you cowards, or die! Die! DIE!"

The beast stood three times the height of the Geats. Its face looked like the cross-breed between a boar and a serpent with massive tusks jutting from its horrid jaws. Its bulky arms, if they were at his sides, would've reached below its knees. Its wrists had metal bracers on it and its claw-like hands held a long staff as tall as itself. On either side of the staff was a large, jagged blade with each one easily bigger than any of the Geats. On the beast's chest was a breastplate made of thick iron and chains. A loin cloth fell from the bottom of the plate and reached the beast's knees. It had the hind legs and the spiked tail of a dragon.

Suddenly, it bellowed out a massive roar and charged the Geats. Many managed to avoid the rampaging monster, but many were torn apart limb from limb by the beast as blood and guts spilled onto the snow and rock. A few of the Geats charged to avenge their comrades but they, too, were ripped right in half with a single swing of the beast's mighty blade. Finally, a Geat managed to reach the beast and sent a blow the cut open the beast's thigh. Blood spilt from the wound but the wound quickly stopped bleeding and closed up, much to the Geat's horror.

The Geat looked on terrified as Ængämar lifted its leg and crushed the lone Geat between its foot and the solid ground. Blood oozed out from under the foot of the beast and painted the rocks red with blood. Only Beowulf and eight other Geats remained. Two of the Geats looked at eachother and nodded; they had come up with a plan. They circled to either side of the beast. They quickly charged inward, digging their swords into the sides of the creature's knees. The beast screamed in pain as it fell to its knees. The Geats slowly closed in for the kill.

However, this subtle attack was doomed to fail as the beast's spiked tail suddenly swung around impaling the Geat on one side of him then swinging around sending the Geat and his partner on the other side of the creature flying off the cliff into the abyss below. Ængämar groaned as it raised up breaking the swords as it did so and using blade, claw, and tail tore the rest of the Geats to pieces. Only Beowulf remained.

The Monster-Slayer stepped forward and challenged the beast crying out:

"Foul beast from the bottomless pit of hell! I am Beowulf! Son of Edgetho! I have slain monsters, men, and other ilk in my lifetime, and so, God-willing, I will end you or may my bones, flesh, and blood be hewn across the mountainside!"

Ængämar roared in fury and it charged. Beowulf quickly moved aside but a swipe of the beast's tail knocked him over the cliff. With one arm, for the other was now useless, he dug his sword into the rock, stopping his descent. Slowly, he lowered himself down the mountainside until he reached a ledge. He found a large boulder and leaned against it, weaponless and beaten from his fight against the beast Ængämar.

A low groan caught his attention as Ængämar again appear as bloodthirsty as ever. Beowulf was trapped. The monster was before him and another cliff was after him. Beowulf was literally standing at the edge of life and death. Below him, at the bottom of the ravine, were many dagger-shaped rocks easily the size of himself. A roar filled the air as the beast charged at the helpless Geat. Beowulf quickly dove out of the way and Ængämar tumbled over the cliff impaling himself on the rocks below. The creature screamed in pain before the noise faded and the creature fell limp.

Beowulf breathed a sigh of relief as he slowly began his descent down the mountain. A low groan suddenly echoed through the mountains. Beowulf readied himself for whatever else may lurk in that treacherous range. He turned and saw the dagger-like rocks upon which the beast had fallen upon. One was deep red with blood, but no beast was upon it. All there was, was a blood trail fading as it went up the mountain where the low groan continued to emanate from…

The End?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

**~Teddypro**


End file.
